The Window Accident
by debs o.0
Summary: Prequel to 'oh shit' and 'the answer'... In which Naruto is being stubborn, Sakura is terrified and Itachi saves the day (as per usual). Enjoy!


**Hey guys! Here's the prequel to 'oh shit!' and 'the answer' .**

**This is just a little something I wrote to ease my mind – life hasn't been easy lately – and I felt I had to write about the window incident, seeing as it was crucial for their relationship and also seeing as I love imagining Naruto with scissors trying to cut Sakura's hair.**

**So it's just a short fic. Tell me what you think : )**

**Summary: In which Naruto is being stubborn, Sakura is terrified and Itachi saves the day (as per usual)**

* * *

Strolling down the aisle of the supermarket, Sakura wondered what she should buy this time for their get together.

As much as she wanted to avoid the usual tomatoes and ramen – those guys were obsessed, she kept telling them: it wasn't healthy! – she knew that it didn't matter how long she stayed in front of that aisle, she'd end up buying tomatoes and ramen anyway in the end.

She sighed in defeat, grabbed a few boxes of ice cream, some chips and chocolate, she took some sushi for herself and with another sigh she made her way towards the vegetables, choosing some tomatoes – actually she took her job seriously, she knew how Sasuke could get if his tomatoes weren't the best of the best – then turning to look for the instant ramen shelf.

She was momentarily confused when her sight was filled by the colour red. Blinking and distancing her head from the object, she realised it was a tomato. Following the arm connected to the hand that held said tomato her eyes met black deepness.

Blinking again she blushed, realising she had been staring at Itachi Uchiha, who was openly smirking at her waiting for her to take the tomato in his hand "Haruno-san, I suppose team7 is having another sleepover?"

Sakura overcame her embarrassment and smiled at him "Uchiha-san. Yes, it is. I was just buying the food. Naruto got the alcohol covered, while Sasuke is making his house available" then she seemed to realise what she had just said "Ups, sorry I meant 'your' house. Of course if it isn't a problem for you. Sasuke said the house would be empty this night, you were supposed to be on a mission and your parents are off to visit some friends in Suna, right? But since you're here I guess the mission was completed earlier then foreseen. If it is a problem don't hesitate and say it, we can go at my apartment, or Naruto's." stopping herself before she could go on a full blown ramble she waited for his answer, already thinking of chastising Sasuke for not having foreseen that his brother could have been home that night.

Itachi's smirk widened in amusement "It is no problem at all Sakura. I'll be up in my room anyway, resting. Are you going to take it?" he asked gesturing to the tomato in his hand.

So much for not blushing.

Sheepishly she took the tomato muttering a 'thank you' and passed him to take some ramen – more like thirty boxes – off the shelf. "What did you have to bu-y..?" when she turned around he had disappeared. Looking around the market she didn't see him anywhere. Could he have already paid and left in the few seconds she had her back turned? Okay, he was _Itachi Uchiha_, but it was unlikely all the same. So he didn't need to buy anything?

Still wondering, Sakura made her way to the cashier's desk, grabbing a bottle of sake on the way – just in case Naruto decided to buy shitty alcohol again.

* * *

"Seriously guys? We're going to play ' Truth or Dare'? I thought I was the girl of the group" Sakura groaned as she sat on the floor next to her two best friends.

"Come on Sakura-chan! It will be fun! We'll make it a drinking contest, who doesn't answer or doesn't do the dare, drinks a glass of sake, and has to give up his turn at questioning the others!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hn. If we _have to play_ something, I prefer this, to playing 'ninja' like the other time. My father nearly sent me away from home when he saw in which state Naruto had left house." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura sighed "Very well."

"I'll start! I'll start!" Naruto screamed "Sakura truth or dare?"

"Truth" Sakura answered rolling her eyes.

"Any guy caught your eye recently?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

Sakura raised one of her eyebrows at the unexpected question, Naruto wasn't usually this direct and he surely did not ask about her love life. Involuntarily Itachi's face came up in her head, as he offered the red tomato. She shook her head, knowing any fantasy regarding the Uchiha would remain that, a fantasy. "No… ? What kind of question is that?" Naruto simply shot her an innocent look, which she regarded with suspicion – only later she came to know that Naruto had been trying to set her up with Choji – but she continued "Alright. Sasuke. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" the ever brave Uchiha proclaimed.

Sakura smirked at his confidence "I dare you to kiss Naruto"

Sasuke shot her a murderous glare "What? It's not like it's your first time!" Sakura ignored Naruto's loud protests, smirking as Sasuke instantly took his glass of sake and drank it in one go, not relinquishing her from the glare.

"Well, it's still on me! Naruto" she said turning around "Truth or Dare?"

Naruto, not wanting to end up in Sasuke's situation, answered "Truth! I have nothing to hide!"

"So what's this thing with Hinata?"

Oh how they always underestimated her. Naruto, red as Sasuke's tomatoes, lifted his glass and drank without saying a word. Even Sasuke smirked with interest at the motion.

Sakura laughed "Oh guys! Am I enjoying this!"

* * *

After a few more glasses and a few more embarrassing moments, Sasuke and Sakura decided to end the game, which was simply becoming drinking, as no one wanted to answer the others' questions.

That left Naruto trying to find something to avoid boredom.

Oh why did she have to mention she had to get a new haircut?

"Come on Sakura-chan! It will take just a minute!"

"No Naruto" she answered calmly, putting away some sake bottles "I'm sorry, but that's just something you will not get to do"

"But Sakura-chan! Let me try!"

She put the bottles down on the table and closed her eyes in frustration "No Naruto! You don't know what you're doing, so you will not get to cut my hair. And that's final"

When she opened her eyes he was in front of her with scissors in his hands and a maniac look in his eyes "Just let me! I bet I'm great at it!"

With panic she stood up and slowly moved towards the door of the kitchen "No" she said with her hands in front of her, trying to get through to Naruto.

He moved with her, stalking her as she moved away.

As soon as she saw that peculiar glint in his eyes, that one he had in missions right before he attacked, she acted. At lightning speed she exited the kitchen running through the endless corridors of the Uchiha mansion, the sound of feet and a 'Sakura-chan wait!', right behind her. From the kitchen she could hear Sasuke shouting "Don't you dare damage the house!".

Soon enough she was lost, she didn't know what direction she should take or what room to enter. She had lost all direction, and so didn't know which rooms gave access to outside and which lead to the inner garden instead, which would result in a dead-end.

As she thought all was lost, and resigned herself to a terrible fate, a door to her right opened, to reveal none other than Itachi.

Too stunned at the sudden appearance of said man, she momentarily forgot everything about Naruto and fleeing. She was lucky the man in front of her was the ever sharp Itachi Uchiha.

Nonchalantly he stretched a hand, grabbed her elbow and dragged her into his room, closing the door. He pressed her against the wall just right from the door, with a hand on her mouth to keep her silent.

Shocked, she watched wide-eyed as she was being kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha, wondering at the bizarre situation she found herself in. That was until footsteps began to appear near the room. "Mask your chakra" he murmured in her ear. She did as she was told, ignoring the shiver that run down her back as his breath caressed her.

They waited a few seconds in that position. She was sure he could feel her heartbeat for how close they were. Finally the footsteps started moving away "Teme! I lost her! I was so sure I felt her chakra near here! Do you think she went home?" he said something else, but by then he was too far away for them to hear him anymore.

She felt his hand shift, freeing her, and his body moving away. She took a lungful of air: she was safe. That didn't usually happen, she mostly ended up subjected to Naruto's torture, and then seeking revenge against him, but this time she wouldn't have to deal with any of it. It was relieving.

Then she remembered she wasn't alone in the room. In_ his_ room. Sheepishly she looked at him "You just saved me from having my head shaved"

He smirked leaning against his desk "I'd advise you to leave now that you can, he'll probably come back here any minute. You can use the window it's safer than risking meeting him in the corridors."

"Yeah, I'll do that" she smiled relieved and started walking towards the window. As she was about to jump out Itachi called out for her "I suggest you get that haircut first thing in the morning, Sakura"

She smiled at him "I'm planning on it. Thanks again, Itachi." And jumped out of the window.

She never noticed the change to the first name basis.

Nor did she notice the malevolent eyes that followed her as she sprang out of the window.

* * *

**So here it is. You know how the story evolves. Please review and let me know if you liked it.**

**It's nothing substantial but it was easy and fun to write.**

**Revieeeeew pls :3**


End file.
